This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There is preliminary evidence in the literature that treatment of MG patients with rituximab is likely to be of benefit. This will be an open-label, Phase I-II, four-center 36-week feasibility study of rituximab in 10 consecutive MG patients with active symptomatic and refractory generalized disease. The primary objective is to examine the effects of rituximab on disease activity in MG patients with refractory disease. The secondary objective is to determine the safety and tolerability of rituximab in these patients.